It was a rainy day
by loveunaruto
Summary: The first day when he saw him was when it was raining. The second day he saw him was in the library and third time well Sasuke wasn't so sure he wanted to see the blond idiot the third time. But fate had different things planned for the Uchiha. Pairings: SasuNaru. BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope Naruto is not mine. And he isn't Sasuke's either dammit you Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Well isn't is obvious, it is yoai i.e. boyxboy. Don't like don't read.**

 **Since English isn't my first language, there might be some errors. Do tell me when you find them, I will try to improve.**

 **And yeah I haven't updated my other story but I just felt it was kind of stupid you know, my story. But if you still want an update for that just say so in PM and I'll start updating it as well. Now enough with this let's start with the story. :D**

 **Summary: The first day when he saw him was when it was raining.**

The first day when I saw him, he was there drenching in the rain in this cold weather. He was all alone there looking up, towards the sky, from where every drop of rain fell on his face. He looked so lonely in that rain. His midnight black hair fell from him face and were swinging slightly with the breeze. His hands were in his pockets and he was standing there without a care in the world. I didn't know why but I felt this sudden want to continue to stare at him. I don't know how many minutes passed liked this when he turned slowly his head towards my direction. And, that was when I felt it. It may sound cliché but time seemed to stop and my gaze zeroed to him. I could only see him and my vision got blurry with only him on the focus. He frowned at me and tilted his head in confusion. I didn't like a bit when he did that. Frown didn't suit him. I wondered how he looked when he smiled. I was still staring at him when slowly started to take steps towards me. At his each step, the gap between up was being filled. I could already feel my heart beating fast. I didn't know why but there was these butterflies flying around my stomach. I could feel myself shivering though it was hard to pinpoint if it was because of the rain or because of the excitement and nervousness I felt. He stopped in front of me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there something you want?" He asked in a deep husky voice. I tried to say something but somehow my voice just got lost in my throat. I tried to again say something but no, nope even a single goddamn word. How could my voice betray at a time like this. I tried again but my tries were futile. And so I just stood there, solid and my feet frozen to the ground. He frowned and waited for any kind of reaction from me and when I didn't give any, he mumbled something about "Idiots" and walked away. So maybe that's why my brain couldn't register the fact that I was just called an idiot. But when it did register the fact, all those feelings just vanished. What the fuck. How dare he called me an idiot? Nobody called me an idiot. Pretty or not that bastard was so gonna pay for that.

I turned my head to give him some piece of my mind but there was no one there. I looked around to see if he was near anywhere but nope, he was not there. And just like that he was gone. Gone, without any trace whatsoever.

And that was the day, when I, Uzumaki Naruto, couldn't decide for one whether to be happy or angry.

The next time I saw him was in the Konoha High School Library. I didn't know he went to same school as me. I thought staring at him. Like that day, he was sitting alone in the middle reading some sort of book. A good amount of piles of book lay next to him. At the moment, he was reading a very big book. Quite too big for my liking anyway. He was deep in concentration in whatever he was reading. His face calm. He was looking quite hot sitting like that. But all those thoughts ran away when I remembered that day. He was a stuck up asshole. Pretty or not he was so going down. To hell with that bastard, sitting there so peacefully.

Suddenly an idea started forming in my head and I just had to grin evilly. I grabbed a book from one of the stand and pulled out a chair near him albeit a bit too noisily just to annoy him. But he didn't respond at all and just ignored me. Tough bastard. But then again I wasn't the type to give up just that easily. I tried to annoy him more by flipping pages of the book noisily while looking closely at him. Though it looked like he wasn't bothered at all but I could see his eyebrows twitching just a little. Great going Naruto. I grinned and patted myself mentally. I continued to flip those pages again and again. With each passing minute, his twitching was getting faster and faster. He is so pissed. Any minute now. Just when I thought that, I saw a fist coming towards me. I quickly moved my head to side. That was close. Never was I ever happy of taking those Judo lessons. I turned my head back only to be met with charcoal eyes with a tinge of red glaring at me. Not to let down by his intimidating glare, I glared as well.

"What the hell you bastard?" I yelled, accusingly pointing a finger at him though the back of my said it was actually my fault to begin with. But that thought was dismissed as soon as it was thought.

"Don't yell you idiot. This is a library and you have been annoying continuously." He said in calm deadly voice, still glaring.

I shivered at his tone. That was coldest tone I've ever heard. If it was any other, I would have backed down but this bastard was the one called me idiot for nothing. I hated stuck of prick like him who thought they can just say anything and go up their own way. And I was definitely not the type to let it slide just like that.

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot you bastard?" I yelled feeling humiliated to be called an idiot again.

"Shut up you fucking idiot." He said with his voice getting little higher than before and his glare never leaving me.

"Don't call me idiot you bastard." Dammit this bastard. He needed it.

I launched at him, my fist colliding with his oh-so-pretty face. He glared at me, his fist already colliding with my cheek. Damn that hurt. I was about to punch again on his oh-so-pretty face when suddenly I realized I was being yanked away.

On the other side, that bastard was also being held. We glared at each other, both of us struggling to get out of hold and punch each other.

And that was the day when I, Uzumaki Naruto met Uchiha Sasuke.

 **AN: So should I continue? Feel free to say anything. And don't forget to REVIEW… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope Naruto is not mine. And he isn't Sasuke's either dammit you Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Well isn't is obvious, it is yoai i.e. boyxboy. Don't like don't read.**

 **Since English isn't my first language, there might be some errors. Do tell me when you find them, I will try to improve.**

 **Chapter 2**

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of few words. He didn't like to speak much if saying 'Hn' could be even categorized as a valid word. To be honest, he just didn't think people deserved to even get to listen to his oh-so godly voice. It wasn't his fault that he just didn't like people. He hated everyone. He hated his annoying fangirls, his annoying brother and his annoying friends. He just hated everyone. So when he woke up in the morning feeling heavy in his head, he just knew today was going to be a bad day. It was like one of those days where he knew something really bad was going to happen to him. Groggily he got up from his bed and went to bathroom to carry out his morning routine. After finishing his morning routine, he was just dressing up for school when he heard the door to his room being openend.

"Dear Little Brother"

He heard the devil himself calling out his name. Oh god how much he hated his brother.

"Itachi." He sneered at him.

The devil in question stared nonchalantly at him as if he just didn't walked into his room without his permission. Sasuke glared at the devil for his brother. For some time this continued until Sasuke realized he was getting late for school.

"What do you want Itachi?" He all but glared at him.

"Breakfast is ready." The devil replied.

Sasuke's glared intensified. "That's it. You came barging into my room to tell me that."

The devil just smirked and walked out of the room nonchalantly. After a minute, a loud crack of glass breaking somewhere could be heard.

Sasuke looked himself at his bathroom's mirror for the final time and smirked. He was ready to go. He just hoped the day would go smoothly now. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Sasuke finished his breakfast and went to the bus station. He arrived just in time for bus to arrive. Uchihas were never late even if the mornings consisted of war with the devil. Yes it was a war for Sasuke. A war between him and the devil himself which consisted of constant torment from the devil. But Sasuke wasn't the one to give up so easily. Someday, when he finishes his high school, he will make the devil pay. Sasuke grinned evilly at this. Some the girls and boys squirmed in fear at seeing the Uchiha like that. The bus arrived at the school and Sasuke went up to his classes.

As the last of the bell rang, the Uchiha went straight to the library. His teacher had just assigned a homework to him and he was going to be done with it today. He wasn't the type to procrastinate. In fact, he hated those persons who procrastinated works at the end and when they didn't finish them on time, they would try and blame it on someone else. Like the teacher gave them so much and they had so little time and something came up. Blah. Blah. Blah. Sasuke hated them. But then again, he hated almost all kind of people. He went to the book racks and took out all the books that were needed. He seated himself at some place where no one would disturb him and began his studying. He was just minding his own business when suddenly he heard someone pulling a chair near him. As long as the other person didn't disturb him, he was fine with that. But oh how wrong was he. At first it was just a small noise. A random flipping of paper. He ignored it. Then again it happened a bit louder than before. He again ignored it. But then it happened again and again. Each time louder than before. He tried his best to ignore it while taking deep breaths.

'Calm down Sasuke. Calm down.' He repeated it again and again but the goddamn noise wouldn't stop. Finally he had had enough. He was going to beat the shit out of whoever dared to try and take his precious studying time. He got up and threw his fist out to the boy aiming at his cheek. The boy was too fast and ducked out of the way. Damn that fucker.

"What the hell you bastard?" He saw the teen yelling at him, accusingly pointing a finger at him. His glared intensified at the boy when he remembered it was the same boy who was staring at him yesterday. The boy didn't even flinch at his death glare.

"Don't yell you idiot. This is a library and you have been annoying continuously." He said in calm deadly voice, still glaring.

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot you bastard?" He yelled at me again.

Who does he think is he to yell at me like that. The great Uchiha Sasuke.

Shut up you fucking idiot." He said with his voice getting little higher than before and his glare never leaving that boy.

"Don't call me idiot you bastard." That fucker was gonna get it from me. Fuck being a good student. He asked for it. Just when he thought, he was going to give him his piece of his mind his cheek collided with a fist and he was flying to the wall in a second. That does it. He was going to kill this idiot. He rose his fist now colliding with the idiot's cheek and was satisfied to see him flying towards the other side. He smirked and was about to launch at him again when he felt himself being pulled away. He could feel his arms being held by someone. He saw the boy being held by someone too. In a minute, they were both being yanked towards the head principle's room.

Tsunade was an ordinary woman. All she wanted was to have a smooth life, one hand holding her beloved sake and the other holding a briefcase full of cash while she was gambling. But no, fate has other cruel things for her. When she first became the principle for Konoha High School after her old sensei died, she thought how hard can it be to handle a bunch of kids. Oh how wrong she was to think of that. And when the two students was brought to her office, each giving off murderous intent to another, she realized how naïve was she to even think of that. She looked over at the silently fuming Uchiha now sitting in the chair glaring at her godson Naruto who was equally glaring hard at him. She could already feel her headache coming. She rubbed at her temples and decided to finish this fast.

It was an understatement to say that Uchiha Sasuke was angry. No he was furious. He glared at the boy thinking it was all his fault. Had he just allowed Sasuke to study silently, no of this would have happened. He continued glaring at the boy. The boy in question looked at him and glared at him. Neither of them dared to back down.

"Uchiha. Uzumaki." The principle started. He didn't even turned his face to look at her. He was going to glare holes in that idiot today. Let Tsunade continue her bambling. He was not going to shift his eye even for a moment until he can see that idiot squirm in fear before him. And so he continued to glare at the idiot.

And that was how, Uchiha Sasuke met the idiot Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope Naruto is not mine. And he isn't Sasuke's either dammit you Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Well isn't is obvious, it is yoai i.e. boyxboy. Don't like don't read.**

Chapter 3

Naruto was fuming. It was all that bastard's fault. If he hadn't called him an idiot, he wouldn't have punched him and he wouldn't be here. Okay maybe he had overreacted a bit but when he saw that bastard looking down at him, smirking, like he was some sort of an idiot, he just couldn't help it. The moment he saw that superior smirk, he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off that bastard's face and so he did just that. He punched that bastard. He wasn't even feeling sorry. Nobody calls Uzumaki Naruto an idiot. Nobody. And so now, he was in the principal's office where the old hag was practically yelling at him. It was all that bastard's fault dammit. It was him who should be yelled at, not him. And so he glared at that bastard as hard as he could, hoping he would burn that bastard just from his glare. To his anger, the bastard was glaring right back at him. He felt himself getting even angrier than before, his eyes started to get teary from continuous glaring but he ignored the pain and continued glaring even venomously than before. No way was he going to back down from glaring and so he glared and glared and glared.

Tsunade looked at the boys glaring at each other completely ignoring her. She could feel a vein twitching on her forehead. She began to crack her knuckles, her hand twitching to beat the shit out of them. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. It wouldn't be good for her to beat her own students. She rubbed her temples and sighed. How she longed for her precious sake which she wouldn't be getting anywhere near until she dealt with them. She looked towards the glaring boys and could already feel a nasty headache coming. Why did she even agreed to become principal god dammit. She was fine by her own, gambling all day and night without a care in the world, laughing and drinking her beloved sake. But no, that pervert had to go and ruin that. She was so going to kill that pervert when she finds him but for the time being she had to deal with these two brats who were still glaring at each other completely oblivious of her. She sighed for the umpteenth time and decided it was better to sort this out as fast as possible.

"Naruto. Sasuke." She started calmly, trying hard not to just punch those boys with her superior strength. "You are to clean school's corridor every day from here on for a week." She finished hoping they would just disappear now but damn just her luck. No sooner had those words left her mouth, Naruto let out loud wail.

"But Baachaan it isn't even my fault. It is this damn bastard's fault. He is the one who started calling me idiot. "

"I don't care whose fault it is. You are to do what I say" Tsunade all but yelled at him practically silencing the now fuming blonde. Like hell she cared whose fault it was. She saw the Uchiha opening his mouth and practically eyed him daring him to say anything back. When none of them said anything, she hurriedly shooed they away and closed the door with a loud bang.

* * *

And so that was how Naruto ended up with cleaning duty all because of that old hag. Damn that old hag for giving him cleaning duty with that bastard. Damn that bastard for calling him an idiot. He silently fumed while glaring at the bastard who was all but ignoring him. He didn't even acknowledge the blonde was there. Tch bastard. Like hell he cared if that bastard wanted to ignore him. He will ignore him too. He thought stubbornly. And so he decided to better finish this cleaning duty as fast as possible. He could see that the bastard had already started cleaning from one end of the corridor. And so he went to get the cleaning broom and bucket from closet. He tapped his feet impatiently waiting for bucket to be filled with water and returned to the corridor with a broom and a bucket full of water. He dipped his broom in bucket and began cleaning from the opposite end of that bastard. He started swiping his broom across the floor, cleaning it.

After what felt almost like half an hour, he began to get bored. It was so boring to clean the floor doing same task repeatedly and Naruto hated monotonous work. The bastard had already cleaned the other end of the corridor up to the middle and was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He grinned maniacally and started sliding from one end to another while laughing hysterically all the while cleaning the floor. He continued his hysteric cleaning until the whole corridor was almost completely cleaned,only one last place was remaining. He resumed his sliding from here to there when suddenly he saw that bastard coming out of nowhere, straight ahead of him. He panicked, his legs trying their best to stop himself. He yelled as high as he could while sliding towards that bastard but the bastard didn't even noticed him. Suddenly he didn't find this enjoyable at all. He panicked and again tried to stop his motion but to no avail. It was not stopping anytime soon. Dammit.

"Get out of the way". He yelled again as much as he could, the bastard finally turned his head but was too late. He came colliding with the brunette and closed his eyes anticipating hard floor. He waited and waited but it never came. Confused and dazed, he finally opened his eyes and looked around only to see him lying on top of that bastard. His face heated up when he realized his situation and tried frantically to stand up only to realize being pulled towards that bastard. He raised his head in confusion to see his locket was twisted around that bastard's shirt button and was stuck there. He could already feel his face heating up from such close proximity. He hurriedly started to pull his locket out from the button but to no avail. He again tried the untwisting locket, but apparently being close with that bastard was making his head light and he fumbled. He shook his head trying to focus the problem at hand, but it was making it all more difficult. He could feel the bastard's warm erratic breathing, his minty scent feeding his senses, their warm bodies pressed together, his… damn Naruto what the hell are you thinking. He screamed inside his mind, pulling his hair out. Focus dammit. Focus. This is the bastard you are talking about dammit. He was pulled out of his dilemma when he heard the bastard say something.

"Tch. You idiot". The bastard scowled from below him, pushed his hand away, placed hand on his locket and try to free it. All the while the bastard was busy trying to free his locket, Naruto couldn't help but notice his ebony eyes. He remembered the first time he had met that bastard, rain falling, he looked so beautiful. But then he had to go and call Naruto an idiot. He scowled on remembering it, anger swelling inside him again. He shook his head trying to brush that thought aside, calming him, only to see an amused smirk on that bastard's face, his locket freed long ago. He froze up there, like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move. His face again started to heat up with millions of thoughts screaming inside his mind. Dammit that bastard saw me staring him. What the fuck I'm gonna do now? What? He screamed pulling his hair out in process mentally. His mental screaming stopped when he felt himself suddenly being pushed away. As soon as it happened, he jumped off from him in a second, all the while his face heating up like he was some kind of heater. He could feel his heart beating erratically, his face turning a red color that would put a tomato to shame. Dammit why the hell was he blushing. Stop you damn blush. Stop. He yelled at his mind and tried his best to hide his blushing face, took deep breaths and was glad to feel some of the heat leaving his face. That bastard was probably laughing at him. He didn't dare to look at him and was looking anywhere but brunette's eyes, now finding one particular spot at floor very interesting. He could feel the bastard standing up and decided to stand up himself thinking to at least apologize to him seeing how it was his fault. He finally looked up at the bastard and immediately all his previous thoughts of apologizing vanished in thin air. The fucking bastard was looking, with an amused expression on his face, at him with his oh so damn fucking superior smirk, his arms crossed, his eyebrows raised. Oh how he hated that smirk. To hell with that apologize. It was his own fault for coming out of nowhere anyway. He thought while glaring daggers at the bastard. The bastard in question was still smirking at him, his face amused. He could feel his anger again getting better of him, his hands twitching to wipe that superior smirk from that bastard's face. He opened his mouth to yell at the bastard when-

"Tch. And I thought you couldn't be more idiotic." The bastard said in an amused tone and with that, suddenly turned and walked out of there. Oh god how much he wanted to strangle that bastard to the point when he would say 'Oh great Uzumaki-sama, I am sorry. Please, forgive me. 'He slightly snickered at that thought, now his anger somewhat leaving him. He turned his head down to look at the mess he had made from his not-so shameful falling, his face quickly heating up from remembering it. He shivered at that memory and quickly locked it away in the depths of his mind never to be remembered again. He looked down, sighed and began cleaning the mess he had made.

The sun had already set far away when he had finally finished cleaning. He checked his watch and noticed it was past 6. He grabbed his bag, popped his earphone inside his ear, played some music and walked silently toward his house. Once he reached there, he threw his bag randomly on the bed and went straight to kitchen to get some food. He lived alone so he didn't like to cook food much, eating only ramen day and night. He took out packed ramen from cabinet, poured some hot water in it, waited for it to cook and when it cooked, he began eating. He cleaned the table, changed to his pajamas and flopped onto his bed.

He mused back to his day, remembering how he went from teasing that bastard to punching him. He had only wanted to annoy the bastard slightly for calling him idiot that day. It wasn't his fault that that guy was a bastard, a complete jerk and would try to punch him. He scowled at that thought. To hell with that bastard. He will complete this detention without even glancing towards that bastard. Yeah he will do that. Yep, definitely, no matter how much that bastard's face was pretty. He thought while falling into deep much needed sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up next day, feeling lethargic. He walked out of his bed groggily and lazily headed to do his morning routine. After what felt like half an hour, he returned to his bedroom, threw some faded blue jeans and black vest on him, tried to tame his hair unsuccessfully and checked his reflection on mirror. He smiled, satisfied, headed to kitchen to grab his go-to ramen, ate it in a flash and then walked out of his door. The sun was already up and warm. He basked in his heat, letting its rays warm him up. He grinned, energy renewed inside him, feeling it was going to be a good day when suddenly he remembered his detention with that bastard. He grimaced at that thought and started to walk slowly towards his school hoping the day would go better without having to deal with that bastard. But little did he know how wrong he was to think of that.

He walked inside his first class, immediately to be greeted by his best friend, Kiba.

Kiba lunged his arm at him in a friendly manner and grinned at him.

"Dude. I heard you got into fight with the ice-prince." Kiba asked cheerfully.

"Don't make me even remember it." Naruto grimaced at that thought.

"That bad huh?"

"It was hell. That bastard called me an idiot and I punched him. You should have seen his face when I punched him."

Kiba snickered in response. "Damn. I missed it." Kiba said while both walking up to their seats.

"You guys are too loud" Naruto heard Shikamaru complaining while raising his head from his sleep.

"Dude. Naruto punched that Uchiha bastard. How funny is that?" Kiba said laughing, his eyes sparkling with tears now. Shikamaru lazily raised his eyebrows, now amused, shook his head and joined in their laugh. Naruto too laughed with them forgetting for a moment his dreadful soon-to-be time with the Uchiha.

Soon school was over and it was the time that Naruto dreaded to never come. Kiba and Shikamaru had bid him a goodbye with a good luck before leaving. Now he was all alone waiting for last of students to leave school before he started his duty. He mused back at yesterday, his encounter with that bastard, his falling, their close body...he immediately shut his thoughts away. Damn. What the hell was he thinking? He isn't attracted to that jerk of a person. No way in hell. Granted, he had first thought of him to be beautiful but that's just it. Whatever was there vanished when he heard that bastard calling him idiot. He hated that bastard for that. Yes. He hated him. He assured himself and locked that thought away far back in his mind never to be opened again. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head to see that bastard stomping towards him, his face contoured in angry frown and his body radiating death to everyone who even dared to speak to him. It was going to be a long evening. Naruto mused dreadfully.

 **AN: So what do you think guys? Feel free to say anything. And don't forget to REVIEW… :D**


End file.
